Departed
by yin13147
Summary: AU. Ichigo is dying. Senna makes one last visit. What can her last words be? IchiSenna


**Disclaimer:** **Bleach is not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Orange eyes looked at the maple leaves flying around the park. She was glad that the weather is windy, it's her favorite weather of all. And autumn is her favorite season which made her a little more glad.<p>

But still it didn't change the fact that _he_ is going to die in a few days.

They're not sure exactly how many days, but it's most likely less than a week. He may die tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow.

The thought of him being gone felt like her heart was ripped off her chest and crushed mercilessly. It hurt too much, as they have been best friends since their early childhood. And also, they are each others' first love.

To lose someone who she has been with so long, it's killing her.

No matter how many tears tried to leave her eyes, she used up all the bravery and will to not let them fall. She didn't want Ichigo to feel more upset than he already is by seeing her tears, because then he would feel guiltier and more ashamed at himself for upsetting the people important to him.

Trying to distract her from the tragedy, she looked at the sky that is slowly becoming blue as the sun started setting. She appreciated the color, as dazzling as the orange of Ichigo's hair.

Suddenly a thought hit her. It wouldn't hurt to pay another visit, it might as well be her last; she thought with a sad smile. But she had one stop to go before the hospital.

Looking at the 'usual place' she'd go to on Saturdays, she checked her wallet and entered with a confident face, hoping she can find something good.

Saying hello as usual to the cashier who is also the owner, she peeked around and searched with careful eyes and zoomed on every item, wondering which is the best.

* * *

><p>Seeing his own heart rate getting slower, he knew that he didn't have much time. The beeps were fainter, and his skin was now pale unlike a few day ago when it was still tan.<p>

He watched his sisters and his father sleep in the floor beside him, lying down on pillows and covered in warm blankets. Their large bags full of extra clothes and food rested beside them, and he smiled to how sweet they are. Staying by his side for his remaining days; they really are one close family.

It would look nicer if their mother was there as well. But instead, a piano stood right in front of the foot of his bed because it was the one instrument he could play well.

He closed his eyes in fear. Today could be the last time he'd watch them sleep, and today could be his last day in the world of life. Then he would go to the afterlife.

Fighting a disease for so long, he lost and now he is dying. He lost the willpower to struggle against it anymore, since his fate is inevitable.

He watched the autumn leaves fly in from the wind currents outside. He liked those leaves, since they represented calmness.

Like Senna, his favorite season is autumn with his favorite weather being windy. It was their similarities that led them to be best friends.

And speak of the devil, she entered with a cheerful hello, and she looked like she is holding something with one but she hid it behind her back. The other hand held her violin case.

He didn't bother to ask, since he didn't want to spoil whatever surprise she has in store for him. She quickly stuffed the item in her pocket a few seconds later after seeing Ichigo looking at her with curiosity.

"Hi, Senna. I could use some company that is not sleeping by the moment." He joked and she chuckled, getting a chair to sit by Ichigo. She was careful enough not to wake his family up. She gently placed her violin on the floor.

"It's nice right, the autumn that is." She commented, He nodded and saw her hands shaking and knowing that it's hard for her to hide her emotions in front of him, he patted her head and sat up, hugging her close to his chest.

She gripped to the cloth of his shirt and sobbed quietly, not wanting this to be the last time she'd see him. But it was impossible. His body is already too weak, and his condition is far from curable.

Though how much she tried to not cry, it was futile. The incoming death of a loved one would always bring one to tears, no matter how much of a tough front they put up.

"Don't cry. It's not your fault." He whispered, and she sniffed a few times before stopping, wiping the tears off her face and rubbing her eyes to remove the tears that were about to come out.

"Why can't there be a miracle?" She blurted out, but in a quiet manner to not wake the others up. He was about to calm her down but she cut him off unintentionally.

"Why do things have to turn out this way? Isn't there a way to save you? Anything? Does God hate you this much?" Though she was no longer shedding tears, her voice quivered from the fear of losing him.

He held her hand and pulled her close again, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and then leaning her head on the top of hers.

"I wish a miracle will happen as well. We just have to hope with all we can, and then just maybe I will continue to live until I'm an old man." She forced herself to laugh a little and hugged him with one arm and he did the same.

To change the mood even just a little, he suggested to her, "If it's okay with you, can you play the violin? I'll be singing your favorite song. I would feel a little better if we play a duet."

For that reason, she smiled and took the violin with the bow and he scooted closer to the piano. On the count of three soft music filled the small white room.

Senna started by hitting a few notes, moving the bow up and down in a graceful manner with a peaceful face. Ichigo did the same, his nimble fingers traveling the ebony and ivory keys with no error.

He closed his eyes and let the music flow in his ears, enjoying how she played the instrument flawlessly. When he knew the next note was their cue, they started singing in a quiet yet beautiful voice.

_My thoughts still can't reach you; I'm still wandering alone in this cold street._  
><em>I can't even remember where this place is.<em>

_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."_  
><em>Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.<em>  
><em>I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged.<em>  
><em>I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me.<em>

_When I'm unable to sleep, it would make me really happy if you could gently grip my hand._  
><em>Please quietly assure me that morning will come, even if it's a lie.<em>

_My wish is still unfulfilled. Tonight, I have taken the constellation with me_  
><em>and disappeared completely. It's already impossible for me to go back...<em>

_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."_  
><em>Even a star too distant to be visualized clearly will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.<em>  
><em>Our miraculous encounter in the stardust will be blurred out by the crowds of people again.<em>  
><em>I bid goodbye to my unreturning past and the nights of weeping, so that tomorrow I'll be able to shine.<em>

_I thank you, for having found me even though I am such a small constellation._

_In this endless night, I have only one wish: "Let there be shining light in the starless sky."_  
><em>Even the things I threw away into places of no return will eventually radiate and illuminate tomorrow.<em>  
><em>I was able to meet you in the stardust. It would have been great if my feelings had stayed unchanged.<em>  
><em>I wept to my unreturning past, but my tears will eventually radiate and illuminate my tomorrow for me.<em>

And it ended after a few more keys, and they smiled. "You still play like a pro, Ichigo. I'm glad we could play this together, even if it's the last time. But I'm still upset, I hope you understand."

"I know. Everyone is. Just remember, as long as you never forget me, I will never be gone. I will always be by your side. Don't worry, I'll stay with you until the earth shatters. I'll be a star that will never lose its light."

He took her hand and kissed it, so that she would feel a little better. Then he leaned forward and glued their lips together, Senna's slim arms around his neck for the kiss to be deeper.

In that long kiss that they didn't want to end they remembered their whole time together from before to now. A tear fell down Senna's cheek and they pulled away. She blushed and Ichigo pecked her on the cheek.

Remembering the gift, she fiddled into her pocket and pulled it out. The gift was wrapped in a brown wrapper and she placed it on his lap, with eyes that was telling him to open it.

He did and was surprised to see a red ribbon that matched the one that Senna was wearing right now. "You still remembered." He commented, touched.

The first time they met was when Senna's old yellow ribbon was stolen by bullies and when he saw her crying, he felt pity and bought her a red one. That was the day they became instant friends as well.

"I would never forget that time." She replied, taking the ribbon and wrapping it around Ichigo's wrist. The gift was so simple, yet thoughtful and came from the heart. Even just a red ribbon made him so happy like he is in seventh heaven.

"Now I can die without regrets. Thank you, Senna." He said, which made tears well up in her eyes. "Don't say tha-" Ichigo interrupted her with a gentle voice.

"Can you say your final words? I already heard what my family and my other friends wanted to say. Now it's your turn." Knowing that he is serious though he is filled with grief she stayed quiet.

What can be Senna's last words to her boyfriend who is dying from cancer? It was hard. She could say almost a million words right now, but she had to be careful in choosing the right words that will make him die happy.

"I... I never regretted being your best friend. I never regretted loving you and staying by your side after all this time. I'm glad that I met you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll always love you, and my memory of you will never vanish. Even if my mind does forget you, my heart never will. I'll be waiting, until the time comes when I can be with you for the second time, and we can be together for all of eternity. In this autumn, my love won't disappear."

Saying those tears flowed out again, but Ichigo gently brushed them away before caressing her cheek. She held it tightly with both hands, whispering to him how much she loves him again and again. "Arigatou." He spoke.

By that time it was already evening, and Senna slowly fell asleep on Ichigo's lap. He always loved her sleeping face, since she looked so cute. And then, it happened.

His vision gradually blurred, and his body felt lighter. The whole surrounding turned into white, and he saw his mother wearing white clothes, with a gentle smile. She extended her hand, and he took it. He whispered something before both of them vanish in the light.

_Min'na, arigatou. Ja'ne. _

That was it. Ichigo passed away. The next five days many wore black, many faces are those of sadness and many cry either loudly or quietly. It didn't rain, but no leaves were flying or falling. Everything stayed still.

When the whole burial ceremony was over, everyone but Senna stayed. She wasn't shedding tears but she looked solemn and lost.

She remembered that morning when she woke up and saw Ichigo dead. For the whole day they prepared the coffin and placed him in it, and the ribbon remained on his wrist. She cried on the glass of the coffin.

Kneeling down in front of the tombstone, she traced the letters of his name with her fingers. "You had a smile on your face, when you died." She muttered in a deadpan voice, and broke down again, hugging the stone.

Without him, her life had no color. Then she felt certain arms embrace her, and she looked up, seeing Ichigo's spirit hugging her and smiling softly.

"Don't forget me, and I will never be gone. Physically, yes. But I told you, I will always be with you wherever you are. I love you, Senna." Were the words he said to her before fading. She reached out but he already vanished.

She smiled, wiping the last of her tears. "Thanks, Ichigo." She kissed the large stone, and left slowly.

"_You'll be my first and eternal love. My best friend and my brother. It will stay that way until the time the world sinks in chaos._" She thought while smiling. She could feel Ichigo in her heart and that made her happy. He really wasn't gone after all.

Just then, the leaves began to fall again and fly with the wind. The sky became clear again. That symbolized their happiness.

**- THE END -  
><strong>


End file.
